


Azure Hollyhocks & Utopia Crocuses

by dreamingthroughwords



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Spoilers, day 2 prompt! wildflowers!, i just really like thinking about the fact that the mechonis has flowers okay, just in case, took some liberties with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingthroughwords/pseuds/dreamingthroughwords
Summary: While climbing the Mechonis, Melia and Fiora discover that the Mechonis does indeed have flowers—rather unique ones, too.(XBC Femslash Week Day 2 - Wildflowers)
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Fiora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Xenoblade Femslash Week 2021





	Azure Hollyhocks & Utopia Crocuses

**Author's Note:**

> I love Fiora, Melia, and I love the Mechonis area so much (my favourite section of the game, tbh) that I just had to do this for this prompt. I find the fact that the Mechonis has nature so interesting, and well, here is this.
> 
> Make sure to follow [@XBCFemslash](https://twitter.com/XBCFemslash) for more amazing works!!!!

Seeing the Bionis from the place that had been a looming shadow of fear for most of their lives was both unsettling and fascinating. Fiora finds the sight more on the latter side, though.

They’re scaling the sides of Mechonis Field, a word she would have only previously associated with large green plateaus and the flora of Bionis; but here on the Mechonis, the field is a swirl of rusted metallics and moving platforms. It was rather large inside, and the edges of the outside is much the same.

Just having reached a new level on the outside of the Mechonis, as Fiora is about to take another step forward, a hand reaches out and gently grabs her arm.

Curious, she turns and is surprised to see Melia. The High Entia has an inquisitive expression and her face.

“Melia? Is everything alright?”

Melia blinks and looks up at Fiora, glancing down at where her hand was resting on the metal of Fiora’s arm—it’s odd, now, that she knows Melia is holding her, but she can’t exactly feel her skin; she does not want to dwell on that, anyways.

“My apologies, Fiora,” Melia begins, and Fiora smiles as she realizes Melia was blushing. “I just noticed that there was something peculiar near where you were about to step, and I would like to examine it closer.”

Fiora laughs, feeling a certain fondness for her newest friend that she’d felt whenever she and Melia had happened to be alone. Though quiet and reserved, Melia had frequently asked if she was okay, and had come to her aid the first night on the Fallen Arm after Linada had worked on her, helping her adjust the metal armour that she was getting used to.

Melia had been kind and gentle with her the short time they’ve been on this journey together, and Fiora hadn’t missed that Melia tends to notice things that no one else does, whether it be emotions of her peers or the nature that is surrounding them. It was really an admirable quality, and Fiora finds herself wanting to have a quiet moment alone with her—unfortunately, this is likely the only moment they’ll get for a while.

Might as well make it last a bit longer, she thinks. They can spare just a bit of time, anyways. That, and focusing on her newfound curiosity about Melia will be much better than focusing on the pain that has become a constant hum in her blood.

“No need to apologize, Melia! I would never have noticed had you not pointed it out. You really are quite perceptive,” Fiora responds, placing a hand against Melia’s shoulder.

Melia turns her head and one of her wings brushes against Fiora’s hand, looking at her hand questioningly. Fiora sheepishly takes the hand from her shoulder—she’s always been rather touchy with those she cares about, a habit she’ll need to be a bit more aware of going forward.

“Ah, if anyone should be apologizing it’s me. Sorry! I’m just used to being around familiar faces, you know?” She explains, and while true, she really needs to be a bit less impulsive.

“It is alright, Fiora. Now, what do you believe this is?” Melia does not make eye contact, instead bending down beside Fiora, inspecting something that is glinting in the sunlight on the ground.

Fiora kneels down beside Melia, close enough that she can hear Melia’s breathing but leaving enough space so that Melia is still comfortable.

What had caught Melia’s eye is quite curious, up close. It had the distinct shape of a flower, a stem and all—but the colours were of no flora that she’d seen in Colony 9.

“It looks like….a flower?” Fiora questions, because how would a flower possibly grow on the Mechonis? Then again, they’d never thought that there was actual _life_ on Mechonis, so discovering that the Titan has its own nature should not be much of a surprise.

“Indeed,” Melia replies, bringing a gloved hand to her chin. “I would say that this looks to be a breed of Hollyhock, though they are rare even on Bionis. The Azure colour is rather rare, too.”

Fiora blinks, surprised at Melia’s knowledge of flowers. As Fiora looks at Melia, she notes the soft yet sad smile adorning the her face as she examines the flower. Though she wants to ask, she understands that would be a conversation for another time.

“You know quite a lot about flowers, don’t you, Melia?” Fiora smiles gently, hoping that Melia will meet her gaze.

Indeed, she does, and her blue eyes light up just a bit at the mention. “Ah, yes. I am quite fond of them. There are plenty that are native to the Eryth Sea region—I am always happy to find something familiar even in places I have never been.”

Fiora understands that completely. Though they’re on their way up the Mechonis to try and end a life-long war, there is a part of her that can’t believe she actually gets to _see_ more of their world than she would have experienced without. She knows that in a way, it’s selfish—but, when she thought she had died without seeing anything outside of Colony 9, she can’t help but hold onto a different perspective.

“I would love to see it, one day…The colour is gorgeous. Is it similar to Eryth Sea?”

Melia looks closer at the mysterious flower. “Though we have many flowers, the colour of our flowers is more on the natural side. Pinks, purples, whites are common to the region. Though this specific colour is similar to the sea, it is darker and more vibrant.”

Fiora tries to picture it in her mind: a place full of vibrant hues of blue, adorned with flowers of many kinds and an expansive sea surrounding everywhere one would look.It must have been nice, to have grown up in such a place.

Before Fiora can respond, Melia shifts takes her other hand and places it on the flower.

“Hm, fascinating.”

“What is it?”

“It appears to almost be…crystalline, if I said so myself.”

Their world really is full of wonders, isn’t it? Fiora moves closer and brings her hand to the flower, but instead a soft clinking occurs when she touches it. She brings her hand back rapidly, afraid she had damaged the rare display of nature.

Melia turns to her, concerned. “Are you alright?”

Fiora’s breathing is a bit heavy, but she closes her eyes and tries to slow it. It was such a _minor_ thing. It shouldn’t bother her—she’s _alive,_ isn’t she? But, still….

She’s surprised when there’s a weight on her shoulder, and when she opens her eyes, Melia is still looking at her with such a soft expression. There is still hesitation behind her blue eyes, but the fact that Melia had reached out to her in such a moment….it helps, more than she would know.

“Yes,” Fiora breathes, replacing her expression with a smile. As she meets Melia’s eyes, she can tell Melia doesn’t exactly believe her, but Melia then smiles back, and Fiora feels a sense of relief. “I just wasn’t expecting it to…actually be, crystal? How do you think that works?”

Melia frowns slightly as she changes the subject, but instead quietly turns back to the flower. As she’s reaching once again for the peculiar flower, Melia halts and leans further to the left.

“Look, there are more over there.” Melia stands and proceeds to move further to one side—it’s closer to the edge of this section of the leg; but from where Fiora still stands next to the initial flower, she can see more hints of blue glinting off the metal.

She stands, intending to join Melia, but looking down at the initial flower, she notices the colour just a bit better. Despite her earlier thoughts of being less impulsive, that trait comes back once again. Despite her fear at damaging the flower, she is still fascinated by it…and part of her wants to prove she can, still, be gentle with something such as this unique flower.

She delicately grips the stem—no clanking, this time, and the texture that she is able to make out is soft. It’s not crystal, but it still is a more brownish-colour opposed to the green stems she is used to. She checks the flower over, ensuring she isn’t touching the petals (were they petals, if made of something like glass?). She brings the flower with her over to where Melia had ventured.

Melia is kneeling next to a selection of flowers; more of the one that she is currently holding, but these are accompanied by a new one. It looks softer, than the crystallized flower, but it’s glowing by itself, a white-blue hue that is rather engrossing.

“Wow…I can’t believe the Mechonis has flowers like this,” Fiora ponders, kneeling next to Melia.

“Indeed. Back to your earlier question,” Melia begins, leaning in closer to inspect the new flowers. “I am not sure what allows flowers to grow on the Mechonis. I assume that just like Bionis, they have natural forms of plant life, too.”

“Well, whatever it is, they are beautiful, don’t you think?”

“Mhm. I would like to bring one back with us, but I do not want to disturb their cycle….especially if we do not find anymore.” Melia ponders out loud, proceeding to stand up.

Fiora follows her actions, glancing down at the flower that she had already disturbed from its natural habitat. Well, too late now—and, there _are_ these ones here lying undisturbed. She doesn’t feel _too_ guilty.

“Actually,” Fiora starts. “I may have already done that…but, we already found more here, I’m sure there’s more higher up!”

Melia glances down at the flower, tilting her head to the side. “Why did you decide to pick that one?”

Fiora isn’t particularly sure herself, but when she looks up to Melia’s eyes, and back down to the flower, where the blue glints off the gold and white shine of her hands, she knows.

“Well, it’s our first experience of plant life on Mechonis! Of course I’d want something else to add to our collection,” she explains initially, before going any further.

Melia hums. “Hm. That is a fair sentiment….it is unlikely we will be back down here, after all.”Her voice drifts off for a moment, as if getting caught up in another thought.

“Do you believe this flower has a name?” Melia questions, looking down at the flower.

“Hmm….well, we can’t exactly ask anyone right now, can we? I say we name it ourselves,” Fiora decides. Through the short time that Fiora’s been joined up with the group, Shulk and Reyn had spent no time in letting her know about all the nature, animals, fruits and other miscellaneous items they’d picked up throughout the Bionis. It’s fascinating, to learn about things she’d never even knew existed, and the Mechonis is no exception. She wants to join on the naming fun, too.

Melia nods in agreement. “It is our discovery, so I say that is only fair. Would you like the honours, Fiora?”

Fiora is surprised of Melia’s tone; almost in a manner of banter. She smiles at the High Entia girl, delighted that this endeavour about flowers had brought Melia more comfortable around her.

“You said it looks like a hollyhock, right? And the colour was….azure? I think Azure Hollyhock works rather well for this mysterious flower, don’t you?”

Melia quirks an eyebrow. “Yes, but that is more as if I provided the name, don’t you think?”

“Hey, it was _us_ who discovered it! Let’s share the honour,” Fiora laughs.

“I suppose that is fair. Azure Hollyhock, it is.” Melia nods, and Fiora doesn’t miss howMelia smiles towards the ground.

Since she does not want to harm or damage the flower on their way back to where the rest of the group had been taking a break, Fiora looks for a somewhere that the flower will be safe. When she turns her eyes back to Melia, she finds the perfect place.

“Here,” she says, moving closer to Melia. Melia looks to her curiously, blue eyes following her arm as she rests the flower next in between Melia’s wing and her braids. Melia blinks, reaching an arm up to pat the new accessory.

“To keep it safe, just in case,” Fiora smiles, and she can’t read Melia’s expression. Though Fiora prides herself on being able to almost always read other people’s moods, Melia is an enigma. That’s what makes Fiora all the more curious.

Expression still unreadable, Melia brings the hand that had been touching the flower instead to her wing, and starts to twirl the ends.

“That,” Fiora continues, blushing a bit at the next statement. “And it brings out your eyes.”

Fiora hopes she didn’t go _too_ far with that sentiment, but it really does bring out Melia’s eyes. The dark blue and crystal texture shines against Melia’s silver hair and contrasts against the cerulean of her eyes.

It’s silent for a moment, only the wind against the metal walls behind them making any sound. Melia hesitates for a moment, but she then brings a foot forward, and kneels against the ground once again. She proceeds to gently pick up one of the other flowers, the one which glows, and stands back up. Then, she reciprocates the action that Fiora had done just moments earlier, placing the flower against the cowling that rests on her head.

Melia steps back, smiling. “Thank you, Fiora. It is only fair that you have one, too.”

Fiora shakes her head and laughs, placing a hand gently against the new accessory. It feels nice, having something a bit more natural on her head to hold than the metallic plate.

“We almost match now, don’t we?” Fiora grins, moving over to stand beside Melia.

Melia smiles back, still subtle, but this one reaches Melia’s eyes more than any other time the High Entia girl had smiled her way.

“Indeed, we do. Except, we are missing a crucial component.”

“…Are we?”

“That flower needs a name, as well.” Melia examines the flower against Fiora’s head, humming when she determines an idea. “It appears to be similar to the crocus flower, not native to Eryth Sea, though there is a section of them in the garden of my Imperial Villa. That, and the way it glows is rather Utopian…"

Fiora brings a hand to her chin, thinking. “So….a Utopia Crocus, if you will?”

“I would say that describes it quite accurately,” Melia agrees, moving over so that she is beside Fiora instead of facing her, so they can begin walking back to meet up with the others.

As they walk side-by-side on the edge of the field, something else that Melia had mentioned had caught her attention.

“So, Melia…you have your own garden?” Fiora can’t help but ask, eager to know more about Melia.

“I do,” Melia responds, turning a smile her way once again. “Once we go back to Bionis, I would be delighted to bring you there, if you were interested.”

“I would be honoured to, Melia. I will be looking forward to it.”

“As will I.”

With that, they leave the rest of the flowers behind, hopeful that they’ll find more natural anomalies on their climb up the Mechonis.

**Author's Note:**

> Just because the game only tells you that the party members name the strange category doesn't mean that they don't name everything else, right?
> 
> Fun fact, I wanted to write this on the Fallen Arm, but no flower collectibles....the way i went through the game without noticing that, lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated and I hope you are having a great day/night/evening/afternoon wherever you are!!!
> 
> Once again, Make sure to follow [@XBCFemslash](https://twitter.com/XBCFemslash)!!!


End file.
